A MiyukiChan in Wonderland Christmas!
by shanejayell
Summary: Someone unexpected on Christmas Eve...
1. Default Chapter

A Miyuki-chan in Wonderland Christmas  
  
The brown haired young woman finished up in the kitchen, then she started over to the living room. The tree was hung with lights and other Christmas decorations, below it piles of presents and gifts for the entire family. Feeling just a bit silly Miyuki left the plate of cookies and glass of milk there, then headed to her room in her pajamas.  
  
'I know there isn't any Santa Claus,' Miyuki thought, 'but it's a family tradition.' A slight smile, 'And mom and dad can always snack on them later.'  
  
Thump! There was a loud noise from the living room, then a soft, "Ow!"  
  
"It can't be," Miyuki muttered, turning around. She walked towards the living room, peeking around the corner.  
  
A red clad figure sat by the fireplace, a large brown sack sitting beside her. Yes, the backside that Miyuki was looking at was clearly female, a red mini-skirt hugging hips. Her hair was on odd white, curling against her pretty face as she rubbed at her bottom.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me," Miyuki came around the corner, walking into the living room.  
  
"Oh, hell," the white haired girl cursed as she got up off of the floor, "you're not supposed to be up!" Dusting herself off Miyuki saw she wore the fur lined jacket that Santa would have, but her red top was as tight and clinging as the skirt she wore. The boots had white fur lining, but clinged to her legs just below the knee.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miyuki said sheepishly.  
  
The white haired girl quickly pulled out a old fashioned scroll from her coat and demanded, "What's your name?"  
  
"Miyuki," she stammered.  
  
"Miyuki.. Miyuki.." the girl searched, then she sighed in relief. "Good, you're on the nice list," she said cheerfully, "it should be all right."  
  
"Ah.. I thought Santa Claus was male?" Miyuki asked her, tentatively moving a little bit closer to the pretty young woman.  
  
"That's cause Dad retired a while years back," the girl explained to Miyuki cheerfully, "and all us daughters decided to take over the job for him." She gave Miyuki a thoughtful look before softly saying, "My name is Christine."  
  
Miyuki took the hand she offered and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Christine."  
  
"You know," Christine suddenly pulled Miyuki in much closer to her, giving her a little smile, "I don't get to talk to people very much on the job." She studied Miyuki's face, "And you're so awfully cute, Miyuki-chan."  
  
"But, but.." Miyuki stammered.  
  
"I give presents to everyone on Christmas," her voice dropped down to a whisper as Christine continued, "but nobody ever gives me anything." Christine brought her lips close to Miyuki's as she softly murmured, "Would you like to be my present, Miyuki-chan?"  
  
Miyuki heard another soft thump coming from the direction of the fireplace. "Christine, what's tasking so long?" the voice asked, then, "Oh!"  
  
"Hi, Blitzen," Christine waved.  
  
"Help," Miyuki started to ask, only to trail off in shock.  
  
The reindeer girl picked herself up off the floor, dusting ashes off herself. Except for being covered from head to toe in a layer of fine brown fur she was entirely naked, a pair of reigns dangling from her neck. Sticking up from long brown hair little horns stood up from her head, her face impishly cute as she looked over at the two of them thoughtfully.  
  
"Christine, I'm hurt," Blitzen finally said, "why didn't you tell me that there was someone so cute waiting for us down here?"  
  
"What?" Miyuki blinked, eyes growing wide.  
  
"I was just going to call you," Christine kept a firm grip on the now frantically struggling Miyuki-chan.  
  
"Hmm," Blitzen leaned forward, gently running her fur covered cheek up against the side of Miyuki's face. She slid close to one side of the girl, and Christine took the other.  
  
"Whaaa!" Miyuki cried, "Why do these things always happen to me!"  
  
Christine had her fingers on the buttons on Miyuki's pajama's as she softly murmured, "I never understood the attraction of unwrapping presents."  
  
"Stop that," Miyuki reached out to grab Christine's hands, then shrieked as Blitzen tugged her pajama bottoms down.  
  
"Pink," Blitzen noted as she took in the panties.  
  
Using Miyuki's distraction Christine tugged the girl's top off, revealing the matching bra. "You have cute underwear, too," she murmured softly.  
  
"Eeep," Miyuki tried to back away, falling over Blitzen and falling on her backside.  
  
"Hmm," Blitzen slid against Miyuki's now laying body.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Miyuki," Christine lay on her other side, kissing the girl on her cheek.  
  
Miyuki closed her eyes, she experienced a moment of vertigo...  
  
...and the sound of birds woke her. Miyuki sat up, her face pale as her long brown hair swept around her face. 'What a strange dream,' Miyuki thought. She looked at her clock, then over at the calendar, realizing it was Christmas day.  
  
Dressed in her pajamas Miyuki bolted for the living room, only slowing once she went inside. There were no signs of her guests last night, the presents piled up beneath the three like before. Miyuki moved forward to pick out a gift when she stopped cold.  
  
The milk and cookies she put out were gone.  
  
Miyuki looked at the plate. 'Could mom or dad have gotten up and had them?' she thought, when she saw them. In front of the other presents two packages sat, wrapped with very different styles of paper than any of the other gifts. One was long and thin, the other larger and Miyuki reached out to them to look at the tags attached.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Miyuki, see you next year?" the cards on both of them said, and they were signed with a little heart and the name, "Christine."  
  
"It was just a dream," Miyuki muttered. She shook the long thin gift and nearly dropped it when it began to vibrate loudly!  
  
Never the End...  
  
Author's Note: Yet another pointless piece of pure silliness about Miyuki- chan in wonderland. After writing 'The Psychiatric Report' one shot, this idea hit me. Consider it a Christmas gift, sorta. The plot is pretty much the same as the manga/anime and the line 'Never the end' is from the Miyuki mangas. 


	2. MiyukiChan in North Pole Land!

Miyuki-chan in North Pole Land!

Hearing her parents leave the room Miyuki fought back a smile, the brown haired young woman continuing to pretend she was asleep for a few moments more. Once she was sure they were gone Miyuki carefully turned on her light, trying to be silent as she saw the waiting Christmas stocking loaded up with candy, just like every year.

"This is one of my favorite traditions," Miyuki murmured happily, taking the stocking and carefully spilling it out onto the bedspread. There were candy canes, chocolate snowballs, foil wrapped treats and small toys, all waiting for the morning snacking to begin.

About to set the stocking aside Miyuki frowned thoughtfully, feeling a weight in the end of the red stocking. She peered inside to see a glint of something, then reached inside, feeling about with her fingers. Carefully she grasped something in the bottom, a elusive shape, then suddenly she was yanked into the stocking!

"Waaah!" Miyuki cried out in alarm as she was suddenly falling, cold air rushing over her pajamas. "Why do these things always have to happen to me!" she wailed, looking around frantically for something to grab onto.

Wumph!

Miyuki landed on a pile of something soft, sprawled out as she shook her head dazedly. Sitting up she looked around, soon realizing she had fallen into a bin full of teddy bears. Quickly she climbed out of the small bin, looking around her in awe even as she tried to figure out exactly where she was and what was going to happen to her now. Stretching out around her were bins, each one filled with a different type of toy. Bears, dolls, cars, and dozens of others, they all were waiting for some unnamed purpose.

"Are you all right, dear?" the quiet voice asked pleasantly from right behind her.

"Eeep," Miyuki whirled around, blinking in surprise as she saw the woman standing there. Her hair was pure silver, but despite her age she looked beautiful, blue eyes twinkling as she looked Miyuki over thoughtfully. She wore a long red coat trimmed in fur, glossy leather boots sticking out the bottom and white gloves.

Smoothly she stepped up to Miyuki's side, her breath showing in the cold air as she added, "You must be cold dressed in those cute pajamas."

"Y-yes," Miyuki stammered realizing that it was bitingly cold in the large room. "Who are you?" she asked her weakly, blinking as the taller woman slid a fur clad arm over her shoulders and leading her towards a nearby door.

"Mrs. Clause, of course," she said mildly, her arm tightening around Miyuki as she opened the door, going into a much more cozy room. A fire burned in the fireplace, a pot of tea waiting nearby for anyone who needed it.

"I'm in another strange place, again," Miyuki softly sighed as Mrs. Clause parked her in front of the fire to warm up.

"You're at Santa's workshop at the north pole," Mrs. Clause confirmed cheerfully, studying Miyuki. Then without a further word she stepped forward and began to unbutton Miyuki's top!

"Hey!" Miyuki protested, trying to grab at her hands, surprised at how easily the woman could bat her hands aside.

"You can't keep wearing that," Mrs. Clause purred, "you'll freeze."

"But..." Miyuki started then squealed as her pants were yanked down.

"Bear panties," Mrs. Clause chuckled at the little cartoon, "that's so cute." In a second she got her top and bottoms off, the returned with a fur lined bundle. "Here," her fingers lingered on Miyuki's hands as she passed the clothes over, "they should fit."

"Thank you," the fiercely blushing Miyuki pulled the clothes on, blinking a bit at the oddness. The mini-skirt barely covered her bottom, while the top was so brief her breasts strained the cloth, yet oddly the clothes were keeping her toasty warm. "How...?" she looked up at Mrs. Clause.

The older woman laughed softly, her eyes roaming over Miyuki's slim body. "It's a special quality of the clothes," she murmured as she stepped nearer, her impressive bust brushing against Miyuki, "keeps us all nice and warm."

'Uh oh,' Miyuki thought, recognizing the predatory look in the beautiful older woman's eyes.

A hand cupped Miyuki's chin as Mrs. Clause purred, "You know, since Nicky retired I've been so lonely up here..."

"Uh, I..." Miyuki stammered.

Before she could move a gentle hand was on her bottom, Mrs. Clause's other hand around her shoulders as she kissed her hungrily. A hand tugged up the bottom of her skirt to stroke Miyuki's panty clad bottom, then the other slid around to squeeze a firm breast.

"Sorry!" With practiced ease Miyuki squirmed out of her grip, bolting out the door even as she called over her shoulder, "Thanks for the clothes!"

"You are not getting away that easy," the breathless Mrs. Clause said as she hurried after her.

Miyuki raced through the toy warehouse, trying to see how she had gotten here in the first place, but there seemed to be nothing unusual. 'Another door,' Miyuki noticed, silently debating if she should go inside.

"Miyuki-chan!" Mrs. Clause called, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

'Got to be better than here,' Miyuki thought, opening the door and running in. She turned and latched the door before leaning against it head first.

"Well, well," a new voice cooed, "what have we here?"

'Why didn't I check to see if there was someone here?' Miyuki thought despairingly as she spun around, looking around wildly.

The room was filled with elves, probably the ones that worked in Santa's workshop, but they weren't what she was expecting. Instead of pint sized little men they were adult women, all gorgeous looking, and all wearing little bikini shorts and matching tops.

"I think we've got a Christmas present this year," a tall, redheaded elf drawled, looking at Miyuki like she was some tasty morsel.

Before Miyuki could react a petite blonde stepped forward, pressing her lips to Miyuki's and stealing her breath. Another laughed, "Hey, I wanted to be first."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's enough to go around," the blonde smiled, sliding a hand up Miyuki's thigh.

Kicking her legs Miyuki wiggled free, wheeling around to open the door. Bolting forward she was stopped almost immediately by something soft. "Well," Mrs. Clause laughed, Miyuki's face pressed between her breasts, "I didn't know you were so eager."

"Miyuki?" an Elf asked, eyes twinkling, "So cute!"

"Eeep," dodging both of their attempts to grab her Miyuki raced forward, brown hair flying as she looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed.

Crash!

"Oweee," the white haired young woman dressed in a matching outfit to Miyuki's looked up at her from where they fell to the floor, Miyuki awkwardly sprawled on top of her.

"Christine?" Miyuki blinked, recognizing the daughter of Santa Clause that she had met last year. 'I thought it was just a dream,' she mentally whimpered, 'guess not.'

"Hello, Miyuki-chan," Christine smiled as she helped them both up, blue eyes twinkling.

"Miyuki!" They could hear both Mrs. Clause and the elves looking for her, as well as occasionally squabbling over who got her first.

"Uh oh," Christine sighed, "guess I should have made sure to be here when you arrived, huh?" Smoothly she drew her toward the sitting room Miyuki had been in with Mrs. Clause, then opened another door to reveal a hallway and stairs.

"Where are we going?" Miyuki asked, mildly thankful that Christine wasn't mauling her or trying to pull her clothes off. 'Yet,' she added mentally.

"My room," Christine said as she led Miyuki upstairs. "I'm just glad my sisters Claudia, Chloe, Constance, and Crystal aren't home, or I'd have to share."

"What am I doing here?" Miyuki asked tiredly as she entered the comfortable looking bedroom, the bed made and obviously tidied up for a guest.

"I'm sorry," Christine sat on the side of the bed and gave her a sheepish grin. "I kind of summoned you here," she admitted, "I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I really wanted to see you again." She frowned, "But the North American deliveries took me longer than expected, and I wasn't here when you arrived."

"Ah," Miyuki blinked. Oddly, she felt sort of complimented that the beautiful woman hadn't been able to forget about their earlier encounter... 'Not that I could, either,' she admitted, blushing.

A slow smile appeared on Christine's face, "Did you like the present I left you?"

Miyuki blushed fiercely, covering her face with her hands. Christine had left her a vibrator last year, one that she thankfully had been able to hide before her parents saw it. "Yes, I liked it," she admitted.

Christine patted the side of the bed invitingly. "I have another present for you," she fingered the laces that held her red leather top closed, "if you'd like to help me unwrap it."

Miyuki met Christina's eyes and was struck by the caring there, the gentleness. Despite her obvious desire she was letting Miyuki make the decision... "I'd like that," Miyuki answered, walking over to her side.

"This could be the best Christmas ever," she said as Christina pulled Miyuki into a kiss.

Never The End...

Notes: This is a direct sequel to Miyuki-chan in Christmas-Land, a earlier fic that I did. I originally was going for a adulty fic, but the general cuteness of the Miyuki-chan series won me over in the end.


End file.
